


i've been tripping to the thought of you

by dldld



Series: pynch week 2019 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pynch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: The Magician was the bane of Ronan's existence. Well, not Ronan's, but the Greywaren's. Calling him the bane of his existence was an exaggeration but Ronan's nothing if not dramatic as fuck. In a world where there are as many powered heroes as there are powered villains, it seems shortsighted to have an archenemy. But Ronan likes being dramatic so yes, the Magician was the Greywaren's archenemy.Written for Pynch Week 2019 Day 1: Soulmate AU





	i've been tripping to the thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everyone has super powers, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.
> 
> Got the prompt from [here](http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus/). Thank you for saving my ass from thinking up my own soulmate AU!
> 
> Everything will be late but I really wanted to join Pynch Week!

The Magician was the bane of Ronan's existence. Well, not Ronan's, but the Greywaren's. Calling him the bane of his existence was an exaggeration but Ronan's nothing if not dramatic as fuck. In a world where there are as many powered heroes as there are powered villains, it seems shortsighted to have an archenemy. But Ronan likes being dramatic so yes, the Magician was the Greywaren's archenemy.

If you'll ask Ronan for his honest opinion, he's actually pretty impressed by the Magician. He's not a villain per se but more of a modern day Robin Hood, complete with the cheap mask. But the Greywaren isn't only Ronan, the Greywaren is an operation by the Lynch family. Ronan is just the face of it, the masked face of it. And such a family affair of heroic acts and saving people (and kittens) doesn't consider the Magician a hero. Robbing the rich of money they don't need, getting a cut to pay the bills, then redistributing the money to people in need sounds fantastic to Ronan. Admirable, even. If he weren't born a Lynch, it's what he would do with his powers. But then again, who knows if he'll even have powers if he wasn't born a Lynch?

The Greywaren hasn't met the Magician as of yet, but the Lynches have been gathering data ever since his appearance. All he knows is he's not wearing fancy tech to protect himself. He doesn't even need it, the vine freak show that he is can conjure plants that can protect him from bullets and stabby knives. Meanwhile, Ronan is clad from head to toe in black, as black as a raven's feathers, in his bulletproof skin-tight suit he named Chainsaw.

Ronan’s power isn’t even useful in hand-to-hand combat. How can it be when he needs to sleep and dream to manifest whatever he needs? So all he can do is be prepared. It's pretty neat to be both Q and James Bond at the same time but how nice would it be to be like the Magician and harness your powers for whatever you need right that moment?

For the most part, the Lynches don’t care about the Magician. They’re more into catching the Greenmantles, Whelks, and Neeves of Henrietta. The ones chaotic evil in nature, the ones who put Henrietta in danger. It didn’t help that the Magician seemed to evade CCTVs after every heist he pulls. He just disappears into the forests prevalent in Virginia, never to be seen again until his next target. 

But this time, the Magician wasn’t that lucky. Ronan was staying with Gansey in DC, after being hounded by his best friend to accompany him to a Gansey gala. The Ganseys were old money, and Ronan shouldn’t have been surprised that the Magician would hit up the Ganseys someday. He just didn’t expect it to happen while he’s there.

Gansey only asked Ronan to go to the gala, but not to hold his hand every step of the way. He had no patience in smiling and engaging in small talk with Republicans and geezers who can’t stop sharing about their travels and how much money they’re making and intend to keep on making. Ronan doesn’t even listen to Gansey most of the time when he’s going on and on about Glendower so no one is surprised that he’s escaped to the second floor, to the farthest wing away from the party, from some air and isolation.

He didn’t expect to see the Magician when he opens the door.

“Shit shit  _ shit _ ,” the Magician hastily murmurs while he’s gunning for the open window, the curtain flowing with the breeze.

“What are you doing here?” Ronan asks, then realizes how stupid that question was once it’s out of his mouth.  _ Of course he’s stealing _ .

The Magician is raising his hands towards the forest in the perimeter of the Gansey estate, probably doing his plant voodoo magic, but nothing is coming out of his hands. Ronan grows increasingly amused at the Magician’s huffs of frustration as he keeps an eye on Ronan while trying to escape. “Why aren’t you at the party?” the Magician asks Ronan.

Ronan snorts at that, truly amused by now that he’s talking to his archenemy, who he hears has a bit of an accent seeping through the cracks in the Magician’s control. “Why are you talking to me and not shooting out vines to escape?” counters Ronan.

“Because I can’t make it work. Fuck it. Bye,” were the Magician’s last words as he just jumps out of the window and scales out of the second story. Ronan runs towards the window and sees the Magician moving towards the forests in the Ganseys’ property.

Ronan comes back down to the party, already entertained for the night. He keeps on thinking back to the Magician. He seems like Ronan’s age and more importantly, he learned that the Magician’s powers sometimes don’t work. He sees Gansey by the foot of the stairwell, for once alone. “Gansey, the Magician stole something from your mom’s office,” mentions Ronan so offhandedly it takes Gansey a moment to process what he’s said.

“And you didn’t stop him?!” Gansey’s aghast.

“Why and how could I?” Ronan fires back.

“You’re the Greywaren and you just let him escape? Just let him steal from my mom? From us?” Gansey snaps.

“Yes,” Ronan answers and leaves it at that.

The sigh Gansey heaves makes him sound so old that Ronan suddenly feels bad for being more absorbed and excited by meeting the Magician instead of apprehending him.

“Let me tell security so they can scour the CCTVs and increase their surveillance. I’m sure my mother’s going to freak out,” Gansey tells Ronan as he leaves him alone on the foot of the stairwell.

***

“I heard from Gansey that you saw the Magician. Why in the ever loving fuck would you not take him down?” Declan scolds him.

“I didn’t have the chance. Besides, I wasn’t wearing my suit,” Ronan answers back. “Fuck you, you’re not the boss of me,” he adds.

“I hope you at least took notes for next time. What’s he like?” Declan asks, curiosity well apparent in his tone.

“Actually, something interesting happened. His powers weren’t working,” Ronan casually mentions around the doughnut he was munching on.

“Wait, they weren’t?” Declan’s eyebrows raise as high as they possibly could and he sits up straighter.

“Yeah, he kept on trying to release vines out of his hands but they just weren’t sprouting,” Ronan adds.

“Hmm,” Declan hums.

“What?” Ronan glares at Declan. He’s well-versed in all of Declan’s hums and that “hmm” was him not telling Ronan something.

“I’d say promise me you won’t get mad but you’re always mad so it’d be useless,” Declan starts. “Well, it’s just that, powered people lose their power around their soulmate…” Declan slows his cadence as he gets to the end of that statement, observing Ronan’s reaction.

This time, Ronan chews first his third consecutive doughnut, before answering with a concomitant hum.

“Okay, so we’re soulmates. Now what?” Ronan asks Declan.

Declan is surprised at the lack of tantrums Ronan is exhibiting. “Are you well? Aren’t you mad that one, you have a soulmate, and two, that it’s the Magician?” Declan asks.

“It’s not like we're gonna get married. We might not even see each other again," Ronan flippantly counters, trying his best to sound like he doesn't care.

"Sure, convince yourself of that." Ronan could hear the smirk even if he wasn't looking at Ronan.

***

It didn't take long for Ronan and the Magician to cross paths again. This time, the Magician was trying to steal from Declan and it just so happens that he was foraging for good whiskey that day.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The Magician was incredulous.

"You're the one who keeps on appearing where I am, babe." Ronan flashes his toothy grin, all shark but without the bite.

The Magician is trying to sprout his vines once again towards the window, but nothing is happening.

"There's only one way out and that's through the front door. We're on the 32nd floor and there's no way you can still be alive if you jump down from here," Ronan informs the Magician.

The Magician pays no mind to Ronan as he still tries to use his powers.

"I said, your vines aren't gonna help you because your power isn't working right now. Dumbass," Ronan adds.

"And why is that I can't use my powers every time I see you?" the Magician asks Ronan.

"'Cause we're soulmates," Ronan offhandedly says, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you on? Soulmates?" the Magician asks, his pitch getting higher.

"Apparently, powered people lose their powers momentarily when they're with their soulmate. So we're soulmates," Ronan explains.

"You're powered?" the Magician questions Ronan, eyebrows going up.

"Yes," Ronan answers, monosyllabic and trying to sound as bored as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Still Mine" by Alextbh. I don't know how to not title my fics from songs so there you go.
> 
> And I also don't know what I'm doing. This sounded better in my head.


End file.
